The house of mysteries
by Himino-chan
Summary: Lupin and his gang come to the states to steal...but instead run into the greastest computer hacker ever.... but what is the biggest surprise? Her age or the fact that she's a girl?
1. Airport welcome

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES:**

Sadly I don't own Lupin the 3rd and this is just a story based on the characters……

"Hey pal wake up," Jigen knuged Lupin in the rib. "Huh???" Lupin woke up from his long nap. "We're here," Jigen said. Lupin looked out the window…and sure enough they were….. but they were still 5000 feet in the air on a Delta airplane. "I still don't know how you managed to sleep through half the flight," Goemon spoke from the seat in front of them. "He didn't sleep through half. He spent at least 8 hours hitting on the stewardess," Fujiko had a grim look on her face. "Hey the point is we're here right," Lupin put his hand on the back of his head and chuckled. "Yeah man the states are nice and all but uhhh… why Florida again???" Jigen straightened his hat. "Don't worry I'll explain later," Lupin didn't feel like explaining himself now. The airplane came to a halt on the runway. The gang got out, and there appeared to be no worries, since they were in the states barley anyone knew who they were. "So that was their famous security system… I've seen better," Lupin walked through the metal detectors. _BEEP!!! _"Yup, really high tech," Jigen laughed and walked causally through the one next to him. "Bye bye Lupin," Fujiko waved and walked through the sensor. Goemon followed Fujiko. "DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!!!!" Lupin screamed as they walked away. Lupin looked around in the big airport for is friends. "Where could they gone off to," Lupin turned and began to walk back words. He felt something behind him. _CRASH!_ Too late. Lupin turned around to see a girl who looked like she was 14 on the floor. She was quite oddly dressed. She wore a blue tank top that ended in the middle of her ribs so you could see her belly, and short blue pants. She had a black shaw type thing on with an orange and red pattern on the bottom, (for those of you who play Lost Kingdom, it's almost exactly like Tara's outfit from the sequel) the shaw was tied around her and wasn't on her shoulders but was in between her shoulders and her elbow, she had her hair up in an orange ribbon, her hair was pulled up then folded on the top of her head with a the ribbon around it. Lupin stared at the girl for quite some time before he helped her pick up what she had dropped. It was a laptop with a 3-d map in some kind of number code on the screen. The girl stood up and snatched the PC out of his hands. "You shouldn't be wondering around the airport by yourself you know," he said helping her up. "Who else would I be with," she answered. "Like your parents perhaps," Lupin said looking at the odd look she was giving him. "I have no family," she answered. Lupin found that hard to believe. "Your friends are at the entrance, you should hurry before they leave," she said walking away. Lupin stood there in shock, maybe they ran into her too. He thought nothing of it and walked away. They girl had a smirk on her face. She looked up and saw a commotion a head of her. "Out of my way I'm a cop," some guy pushed a man out of his way. "Excuse me miss," he tapped some lady on the shoulder. "My name's Inspector Zenigata, I'm looking for a wanted criminal," he looked up to see that the lady had long gone. "What an idiot," the girl mumbled. "Ahh, excuse me young miss," Zenigata said. It took a moment for the girl to realize that he was talking to her. "Have you seen this man around here," he held out a picture of Lupin and his gang. "That's a bad picture," the 14 year-old answered. "What?" Zenigata said shocked. "The lightning's all bad," she said pointing at Jigen's picture. "You'll never find them that way," she smiled and walked away. Zenigata stood there shocked. He wondered if her parents were around he might get a real answer from them. "Wait," he called. The girl stopped. "Do you have a guardian I could talk to," he asked. "There is no one but me," she answered getting annoyed of everyone asking the same question. "Oh, well, what's your name little girl I could help you get downstairs and find your parents car so you can leave," he said helpingly wishing he could get an answer. "I have no parents, no guardian, I don't have anyone, I live in Florida," she began to walk away. "The name's Megan," she said quietly. Zenigata wondered if she ways telling the truth, she looks like a teen, she's bound to have some living relative.

**Well that's the first chapter there's more to come though…. Oh so much more….**


	2. The infamous Megan

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES CHAP. 2:**

Lupin was half way to the door when he spotted Jigen leaning up against a pole in the baggage claim section. "Hey why'd you run off on me for," Lupin said. "You made it out didn't you," Jigen said sarcastically. "How'd you find us," Jigen said. "The girl you guys saw told me," Lupin answered. "What girl," Goemon looked up at Lupin from the floor. "The one with the odd outfit," Lupin said annoyed. "We didn't see anyone," Goemon thought this was a joke. "She was around the food court area outside the terminals," Lupin said pointing in the direction. "We didn't go through the food court," Jigen answered. "What!? But she told me where you went and-," Lupin was cut off by Fujiko. "Okay I'm ready," she said. Whatever Lupin thought.  They walked out into a cab that was parked out front. Lupin walked past the set of pillars to the airport entrance and got into the cab. Behind the pillars Megan smirked with her laptop in her lap. "So that's Lupin the 3rd, eh?"  The cab pulled in front of a hotel and they got out. Jigen almost gagged when he got out of the car…. The resort they booked was a Disney related hotel. "Sorry guys it was the only thing I could find," Lupin said coldly. "Geezz, look at all these tourist," Fujiko stood in the doorway to the hotel looking around.  They got their luggage and approached the check in counter. "Hi we're checking in," Lupin said to the clerk. The person typed on the computer and got 3 keys out. "Yup, you're in room 619," they said cheerfully handing them the keys. "How much do I owe you," Lupin said. The clerk typed something in, and said, "Actually it looks like you're covered for your stay." Lupin looked shocked. "Okay thanks," he said and walked away. "Hey Lupin," Jigen said. "There are only 3 keys, didn't you ask for 4." "Yeah I did," he responded. Jigen walked back to the clerk and returned minutes later without a key. "Apparently it's been checked out someone's already here," he said watching the elevator. "You think its pops," Goemon said. "One way to find out," Lupin walked into the elevator and pushed floor 6. They approached the room slowly and pulled out their key. They opened the door. "Huh?" Jigen said. "There's no one here," Fujiko walked in. "Well maybe it was a mistake," she reasoned. "Let's just go eat, there's supposed to be a nice restaurant downstairs," she said. "Okay but first," Lupin brought out some pictures and laid them on the bed. This is the famous blown glass vase that's on display at the Orlando museum of Art, it has diamonds plastered inside the actual vase, and the net worth is 120 grand for the vase itself. Jigen whistled. "How beautiful," Fujiko remarked looking at the colorful vase. "So we have 5 days before the exhibit starts, so we'll have to make a plan before they put it in the case to intercept it before then," Lupin swiped the pictures off the bed. "Go on," Goemon said. "Oh yeah, let's eat," Lupin said energetically.  They found the restaurant downstairs. "Hi, we'd like a table," Lupin said to the waiter. "You're name please," he said. "Uhh, John," he said thinking of a false name. "That's odd," the man said. "We have a reservation under the name Lupin the 3rd, but you look like they people they described," he said looking at them. "Uhhh, oh yes that's right we had it in another name," Lupin said nervously. "Oh right this way then," the waiter led them off into a small alcove with 2 tables. One was occupied. They sat at the one beside the small table. "So what will you do know Lupin," a voice spoke from the other table. Lupin turned around and almost fainted.


	3. Hotel welcome

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES ****CH.**** 3 **

Lupin turned to see the same girl he saw in the airport. "It's you the girl from the airport," he yelled. The girl was dressed in the same clothes and had her laptop on the table. "Just who are you anyway," he said angered. "Aren't you even going to ask if I stole your key or how I managed to check in and make reservations or how I knew who you were?" she answered smiling. "Hey Lupin you know this girl," Jigen asked. "No, I bumped into her at the airport." He said. "What do you mean by 'what will you do now'?" Goemon spoke first. Megan laughed. "One question at a time," she said grinning evilly. "My name's Megan, I know everything about you all, I know about Zenigata, and your crimes, I hacked into the computer system and got you checked in made reservations, made sure the bill was zero and got your room key by claiming I'm your daughter, which was a nice cover I must admit," she said. "Wow, you're good," Lupin said. "Wait, what do you mean by hacked??" "I'm the greatest computer hacker of all times, and forever more," she said smirking. "Oh please you're a teenager," Fujiko said she was not amused. "Hmph," Megan said. "Well the vase will not be there, it will be with me," she continued. There was definitely something odd about this girl. "Enjoy Florida, and Zenigata's room is next to yours," she said closing her laptop and left. "You told her about the plans!" Fujiko said surprised. "No I never got out the pictures until just now," he said watching her leave. "She's just a kid, she's bluffing," Jigen tipped his chair back. "You think she's working for Zenigata?" Goemon asked. "Nah, then she'd just tell Pops where we were," Jigen answered quickly. "You think Pops is here?" Fujiko said. "Why would he be, we're in the middle of a kiddie park," Lupin answered and began to look towards the direction Megan went. He wanted to know her last name but why wouldn't she tell it to them. "615,616,617, ah, 618," Zenigata stuck in his room key. _BEEP!_ It wouldn't let him in. "Huh," he said sticking the card in again. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEP! _ Megan's laughter could be heard from the room next door. Her computer was on the bed and she had a grid of the door of room 618 on the screen, she had visual of Zenigata on the right corner stomping his room key. "I love others misfortunes," she giggled. Lupin decided to take a walk around the building after dinner, the place was like freakin' Rome in a hotel. He walked through a garden that was full of flowers. "I was serious you know," said a voice from the bench. Lupin turned, it was Megan. "You know you have a nack of coming out of no where," he said and chuckled. "You don't believe me do you? Don't be fooled I was serious about what I said," Megan continued. Lupin stared at her, he didn't know what to say. "If you let me work for you the vase can be yours," she said seriously. Lupin chuckled and walked on. "Zenigata's in his room, be careful," she warned smiling. Lupin thought to himself, 'yeah right.'   


	4. The garden conversation

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES CH.4**

Megan remained on the bench watching Lupin walk off. She heard someone approaching from the other direction. "Oh no, Lupin, Zenigata's coming," Megan called towards Lupin. "What, oh crap," Lupin looked around for an easy escape, and finally dove behind the bench that Megan was sitting on. He peered through the cracks of the bench to see Megan's screen full of security camera images. So she wasn't lying after all. Zenigata walked up the cobblestone path and was about to pass Megan when he looked up. "Eh? Hey you're the girl from the airport," he said pointing at Megan. "Ah, yes I remember you," Megan looked up at him. "Hey I know I already asked you this but, have you seen any of these people," he held out the pictures again. "Oh yeah, I have," Lupin shivered at these words, would she give them up?? "They were driving to a hotel about a mile away from here," Megan responded with no sense of hesitation. "I knew he was tricking me here!" Zenigata dove through some bushes towards the parking lot. "Hey careful those were," Megan couldn't finish before a scream was heard. "Rose thorn bushes," she said sighing. "What an idiot," she looked behind her. Lupin was gone. "Huh," Megan laughed to herself and then left. The door to the 619 room flew open. "Oh hey, where did you go?" Jigen asked staring up at him from a chair. "I found that kid again," Lupin said sitting on the bed. "Who is that girl anyway?" Jigen looked at Lupin's face trying to read what he was thinking. "She seems like a bad omen if you ask me," Goemon got up and sat at the window looking down into the entrance. "Oh come on you guys worry to much, she's a teenager, what could she possibly do?" Fujiko was fed up with the guys worrying. "Yeah you're right Fuji-cakes" Lupin sat up from the bed. "So are we still going for the vase," Goemon asked. He pulled out his sword. "There is no shadow," he says staring at the blade. "Hey Lupin, listen," Jigen put an ear up against the door of the room. Lupin got up and listened. Outside Zenigata was talking to himself. "I knew that they were in this hotel. They must have checked in at two just to confuse me. How very sneaky," he was getting pissed off. Zenigata's trench coat was ripped and he still had thorns from the bushes on his hat. "This guy needs a new life," Lupin said from inside the room. "Yeah, but I'm sure he'd screw that one up to," Jigen was not amused and was getting rather annoyed by Zenigata following them around for the past couple of years. Lupin stayed up all night thinking of a plan to steal the vase, the security system was tight, so he'd have to think of a way to get in the building without anyone noticing. Before Lupin knew it someone was knocking on the door. "Room service," a girl's voice came from outside the door. "Oh yeah come in," Lupin gathered the pictures on the bed. A young woman with long black hair came in, her voice was very dreamy. "I'm going to be downstairs, can you lock up," Lupin asked. "Of course the girl answered," she smiled and waved good bye. As soon as Lupin shut the door an evil smirk appeared on the woman's face. The woman reached off and removed a mask and wig from her face. She picked up a map from the table. "Orlando museum of Art, eh?" Megan laughed evilly and left the room, she knew where she was going.


	5. Megan's house

**THE HOUSE O MYSTERIES CH.5**

Lupin walked downstairs to find Jigen, Fujiko, and Goemon waiting for him. "I got the info you wanted," Jigen held out a map of the entire museum. "Okay, you guys ready," Lupin got into the car. "Let's get us that vase!" Fujiko sounded excited, of course anything pretty and money related did. It was dark out by the time they got to the museum. "When they say most crowded interstate, they weren't freaking kidding," Jigen stretched as he got out. "Yeah well at least we made it," Lupin looked at the museum. "Is that a Hospital over there," Goemon pointed to a large building. "Well at least we'll have some place to go if we mess up," Lupin chuckled. "Very funny," Fujiko was growing impatient. Lupin and Jigen approached the entrance, Goemon followed. Lupin popped the lock to the door and opened it. Jigen put on a pair of infrared glasses. "There are several motion detectors, and some cameras, there's no way we can avoid the sensors, looks like we're gonna have to disarm," he looked around. "Aha," Lupin found an alarm pad to turn off the sensors. He was about to try to figure out the code when the sensors went off. _ACCEPTED. _"Huh?" Lupin hadn't done anything yet. "Look the cameras have been turned off," Goemon pointed up to one. The red light was off. "That's odd, oh well let's just get the vase and leave," Lupin said heading off to the other side of the building. They reached the blown glass section. Lupin saw the case in the center of the room. "There it is," he ran over to the vase. "What! WHERE IS IT!" Lupin yelled. "Huh? How the hell-," Jigen walked up the case and picked up a piece of paper. "Hey buddy check this out," Jigen handed the paper to Lupin. _TOLD YOU SO! x _ "There is something on the back," Goemon pointed to the other side, Lupin flipped it over. "It's an address," he said. "Well what are we waiting for?" Jigen ran out to the exit. Fujiko sat in the car waiting for the guys to get back. She saw them run out of the museum, but there was no vase. "Hey where's the vase?!" she said. "It would appear someone beat us to it," Goemon said. "Yeah and I bet I can guess who," Lupin sped the car off. It took them five minutes to find the place. It was a house, it was pretty big though, but it seemed normal. They all got out of the car including Fujiko, which was surprising. The door opened before they could knock. "Hey, you think this is a trap?" Jigen asked. "Nah, it's just a welcome party," Lupin chuckled. They all stepped in the door automatically shut behind them. "Huh, Lupin it won't open," Fujiko tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. "I thought you guys would come," a computer monitor screen appeared from the ceiling, it was Megan. "So you're the one who disabled the sensors aren't you," Lupin asked looking at the screen. "Yup, I told you I wasn't kidding about being a computer hacker," she grinned. "So what exactly do you want from us," Goemon said stepping forward. "I told you I want to work with you guys, after all it would be much easier with a smart computer hacker to steal, right?" she said leaning back in the chair. Jigen looked at the monitor. "You're just a kid, and besides, we're wanted criminals, why would we want to drag you along with us, do you want to be a criminal or something," Jigen said touching the screen. "Listen, I'll give you your vase back if you let me join your team, ok, of course I would want a share of the stuff I help you guys steal, I need cash to ya know," she came forward and spun around in her chair. "Hey you're only 14, you still need to go to school and your parents and family wouldn't let you run around the world stealing and getting yourself in trouble," Lupin said he was getting annoyed. "I have no family, and I've always wanted to leave this place, I don't like it much, well I hate it let's say that," Megan answered. "You have to have some family, step relatives foster parents, someone," Fujiko was trying to get her to change her mind, the last thing they need is some teen drop out traveling along with them. "Nope no one, it's been that way for 13 years," Megan said. "As for school, we'll it just dulled my brain, I was to smart even for the high school courses, so I got out," she said seeming pleased. "No one could be that smart and how raised you, how bought you food and made money," Lupin knew that she had to be lying. "Yes I can be, after all I did pass the SAT'S when I was twelve. I did that by myself, my parents had some money left for me, and I raised myself, my neighbors kind of went to the store for me, but I haven't talked to them since I was ten," she said staring at the ceiling.  "Didn't you get lonely," Fujiko said, she sounded almost like she cared for Megan. "Not really, I never really made friends, no one really liked me much," Megan said staring once again at the monitor. "Come on, please I am trying to help you after all," Megan said seriously. "Okay fine," Lupin sighed. "What do you think guys," he said and turned around. "Yeah why not," Jigen said. "But don't come crying to me when she's screwed up," Jigen walked towards the door. "YES!" Megan said happily. "My room is down the hall to your right," the monitor went up into the ceiling. "I'm gonna regret this I just know it," Lupin said walking down the hall.         


	6. Stop light drive to the airport

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES #6**

"Lupin, are you sure we can trust this girl," Goemon said walking beside Lupin down the hall. "I'm not sure but I couldn't say no," Lupin replied. "Yeah she did have the vase after all," Fujiko said. They approached the door; it had blue beads hanging in front of it. Lupin slowly opened the door. "Hi," Megan said happily. The room had at least 5 computers on a circle desk. A chair was in the middle of the computer circle. Megan's room had a TV, a DVD player, and several game systems in it. There was a bed behind the computers. She crawled out through and opening in the desk. She was wearing the same outfit. "Ready," she said grabbing her laptop and put it in a bag that had other computer stuff in it. "That's all you're going to bring," Fujiko said shocked that she had so little things. "Well," she pulled out a jewel looking thing from one of the desk drawers. It was orange with yellow wavy shimmering cloud things in it; it was at least 6 inches tall. On the outside it had a red border that had 4 ridge type things on it. Megan hooked it to the back of her shaw thing. She picked up a small backpack. "Okay now I'm ready," she said. Megan handed Lupin the vase. "Heh-heh, thanks," he said putting the vase in a black gym bag. _BEEP! BEEP! _"Huh," Megan turned around; it was one of her computers. She spun the monitor around so everyone could see it. "Oh crap, it's Pops," Lupin looked at the monitor. "This should be fun," Megan walked up to her computer and opened a program. "There we go," she pressed a couple of buttons. The stoplight in front of the police vehicle turned red. "Oh I'm sorry, let me make it green," she clicked some more things. The light changed green, and so did the opposite sides. Before anyone knew it there was a 20 car pile up. "That should slow them down," Megan laughed. "CURSE IT ALL!" Zenigata climbed out of the car mess. He spotted a black Yukon in one of the neighbor hood streets just sitting there. "Ah ha, he took the bait!" Megan pulled a monitor around facing Lupin. Zenigata flung the door open. "What the," Zenigata couldn't believe it, in the drivers seat was a camera with arms on the steering wheel. "He hehehe," Zenigata knew that chuckle all to well, he looked in the back seat and sure enough it was Lupin, only he was on a TV monitor. "Very clever Lupin! But I know where you're hiding now and I'll come get you for that little traffic jam!" Zenigata yelled banging on the screen. "Actually I can't take the credit for this one," he said. "Oh really then just who did this," Zenigata said gritting his teeth. "HI!!!!" Megan popped up in front of Lupin. Zenigata jumped back. "Oh I see Lupin, getting kids to do your dirty work! How pathetic," Zenigata recognized that girl, he saw her at the hotel. "Actually, she found us on her own, met the new member of our notorious team, Megan!" Lupin said pointing to her. "Hi pops!" she said waving. "Now if you'll excuse us we really must be going now," she said. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Pops was madder than before. "Bye-bye," Megan switched off the monitor. "Well we better hurry before Pops finds a car," she said getting her stuff and shutting down all the computers. "Are you sure you want to leave, you may never see this place again," Lupin said sympathetically. "Good, that's what I've wanted for years!" Megan said rushing out the front door without any hesitation. "So tell me, are there any stop lights you didn't screw up," Jigen commented. "Of course and I can make any light green within a ten mile radius of here, or my computer," she said getting in the car and flipping up her laptop. "What kind of car is this anyway?" she questioned looking at it. Jigen turned on the ignition and sped off. "There's a red light up ahead," Fujiko said pointing. "I know hold on," Megan was typing fast. The light changed green when they got to it. "Oh boy," Megan said her eyes widened, she looked behind them. It was Pops he got out a speaker phone. "YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST," he shouted. "Doesn't he ever give up," Lupin said scooting down in his seat. "There's an interstate up ahead, it leads straight to the airport, if you can get into the emergency lane once you get on, we can make it and beat Pops," Megan said. "I'll try," Jigen said turning fast into the lane. "Hang on," he said. The car turned to the left practically knocking everyone off. Jigen switched gears and went right into the emergency lane, but barely made it, the tires were still smoking. "WOO-HOO!" Megan was having fun. Lupin looked behind them. "No sign of pops," he said gazing in the traffic. "Orlando airport here we come," Megan said clapping her hands together. "I don't even think pops would pull a crazy stunt like that," Goemon said. "Yeah no one but us would," Megan said smirking. "Where the hell did they go?!" Pops got out of the car. "Dammit all!"      


	7. Flight to Spain

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES ****CH.**** 7**

"So Lupin where exactly are we going," Fujiko asked when they got to the airport. "Spain," he answered without hesitation. "Cool Spain," Megan said jumping in the air. "Just what are we doing in Spain," Goemon asked. "Well I'm sure you guys have heard of the Spanish lottery held before the running of the bulls right. "Er-no?" Jigen answered sitting on a bench in front of the terminal. "Well it's about the third biggest lottery in the world. It's held right before the running of the bulls, or more of during. It's really a perfect time for crooks like us to come in and steal it, there's so many people you could disappear in 60 seconds," Lupin continued. "Don't you mean gone in 60 seconds," Megan said typing on her laptop. "Same thing," Lupin said taking a seat next to Megan. "Okay here's the safe, one of the hardest to crack in the world. It's so thick you can't cut through it, also it would trigger an alarm if you did. It's fire proof so we can't use bombs, wow you really know how to pick who to rob don't ya," Megan was reading her laptop's info on the safe. "Oooh, check this out, apparently if you get the code and open it, the safe will send a message to the lotto safe owner, he's like a manager. Pablo Sandreo. Funny name. The safe it self must be computer generated. The guy looks like he's to smart to have the power knock it out, he must have a back up generator," Megan scrolled down the page typing furiously. "That's alright I think we have enough information," Goemon stood up. "So Lupin got any ideas," Fujiko asked. "Yeah I got one, and it's gonna be great," Lupin said and got up. "Plane's here," he said. "16 hour flight, geez, we got a long night ahead of us," Jigen said sitting in the airplane seat. "Why don't you sleep then," Megan asked. "Nah, I can never sleep during airplane flights," Jigen answered leaning his seat back. "I rarely sleep to begin with," Megan said sitting in the seat with the window. "Hey that was my seat," Fujiko said. "Find another," Megan said. "Stupid kid," Fujiko mumbled. "Don't you ever get off your computer," Lupin finally asked after 6 straight hours of hearing Megan typing faster than the speed of light. "Nope," Megan answered not even taking a glance of the screen. "I just don't see how she can stay that skinny, she eats and plays on the computer till' she falls asleep from being too tired…how does she do it?" Fujiko was staring at Megan from the aisle seat. "Only 10 more hours to go," Goemon said sighing. "Megan how long has it been since you slept?" Lupin asked trying to get her to stop typing. "A day or two," she responded. "WHAT! How can you be so energetic!" he said amazed. " I dunno," she said, she actually looked tired. "Look you don't have to work yourself to death for us, you should really get some sleep," he said comfortingly, a side Lupin has NEVER revealed, but he had to admit he was kind of worried. "I suppose you're right," she said closing her laptop. She was out in 10 minutes flat. "Hey Lupin," Jigen said. "You've been awake this whole time," Lupin looked over at Jigen who hadn't moved in the past three hours. "You look like you were in hibernation," Lupin chuckled. "I feel bad for her and all, but do you really think we should be taking her with us? I mean do you think she knows what she's doing?" Jigen said staring at the girl. "Well she seems like she does, but ya never know until you try," he said. "Yes that's very nice and all but what about Zenigata," Goemon came into the conversation. "She might not be able to escape," Goemon said thinking the worst possible thoughts. "Hmm, you may be right there, lets test something," Lupin began to dig through his shirt pocket. "Ah-ha!" Lupin had a pair of handcuffs in his hand. "Where'd you get those?" Jigen asked. "Pops last attempt of the throwing hand cuff technique," Lupin giggled. He snapped the hand cuffs around Megan's wrist. "Let's see if she can get out when she wakes up," Lupin leaned his chair back. What would happen if she did get caught, he thought himself to sleep. "Hey Lupin buddy, we're almost there," Jigen shook Lupin. "What?" Lupin said. "Oh yeah and there's something on your wrist," Jigen said smiling. Lupin looked down, he was handcuffed to the armrest. "Try that one again and I'll put it around your neck," Megan said grinning, she was on her computer. Lupin slipped out the cuffs and yanked them free of the armrest. "So you know that trick to eh?" Lupin said stuffing the cuffs in his jacket pocket. "Yep, I told you guys, I know all the stuff you do, kind of," she said laughing. _ATTENTION AIRLINE PASSGENGERS WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND SO PLEASE TURN OFF ALL ELECTRONIC DEVICES. _ "Crap, I was about to win too," Megan said turning off her computer. Lupin caught a glimpse at the game, it was Solitare.  


	8. The Spanish heist

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES ****CH.**** 8**

"So this is Spain, eh? Not very impressive," Megan said looking around the airport. "Yeah, but were not here to sight see," Lupin said walking down the steps of the plane. "Hey Lupin look over there," Goemon said pointing to a TV in the security guard's office. It was there faces on the TV. "Jeez word spreads fat internationally," Megan said leaning backwards to look at the screen. "So now what," Megan asked. "That's easy, we do what we came here to do," Lupin said. "Now LET'S GO GET US SOME BURRITOS," Lupin said laughing. "Oh god is that all you ever think about?" Fujiko said looking embarrassed. "I can think of another thing," Jigen said eyeing Fujiko. "Hmph," Fujiko walked away. "What's her problem?" Megan said. "Oh just about everything," Goemon answered. "GERMANY! I TOLD THOSE PEOPLE I WANTED A FLIGHT TO SPAIN!" Zenigata was at a German airport somewhere near the border. "We've told you inspectear… this is a cunntecting flight," said some airport clerk with a bad accent. "Listen you little punk…I NEED A FLIGHT TO SPAIN NOW!!!" Zenigata screamed. "I'm sorvy sir but my Englay iz very bad," the man answered. "Dammit all," Zenigata screamed running off to another ticket place. "So this is the plan guys," Lupin said after putting everything down in the small hotel room. Megan pulled up an image of the safe on her computer. "This is the safe it's 4ft tall and 2ft wide," Lupin said zooming the view in on the laptop. "It's being held in some place called the 'valioso' which I think means valuable," he continued. "Now there are 2 armed guards on the inside of the building. There are also video surveillance on the outside and inside of the building. The surveillance tapes are also shown to Pablo, so we can't technically out smart the guards," Lupin said. "So in other words we can't go around the building, cause, they'd see us and call for back up, we can't go in because they'd call for back up, and we can't blow the building up because there's money in the safe," Jigen said looking at the pictures. "Well, I could run a looped tape from earlier surveillance and that's what will show up on Pablo's screen," Megan said. "So pretty much if you guys could knock the guards out, we'd be good to go right?" Fujiko asked. "No we still would have the thing that goes off when the safe is opened to take care of," Lupin said sighing. "Now I can do that," Megan said typing on her computer. "The guy who has the transmitter and Pablo leave to see the running of the bulls about 20 minutes before it starts, we need to steal the cash between the time they head off and the time they get to he huge stadium," Megan said while reading her computer monitor screen. "Why can't we wait to before he gets back?" Lupin asked. "Because I don't think we want to get run over by a bunch of mad bulls," Goemon answered. "Plus, there's too much of a crowd, people would see us before we got to the building," Megan said. "Speaking of the building, where is this place anyway?" Jigen asked. "It's across some kind of canal from the running of the bulls," Lupin answered. "It's a market private business type area," Megan said. "So that's what you were doing all last night during the flight," Goemon said almost feeling bad for trying to stop her. "No I was playing solitaire," Megan said. "What teenager plays solitaire?" Fujiko asked. "Me," Megan answered. **BEEP, BEEP!** "What's that," Fujiko asked looking at Megan. "Well, well, it appears that Pops is in Spain," Megan said smiling. "This is gonna be fun," She said.


	9. Pops in Spain

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES CHAPTER 9**

"What! What do you mean Pops is in Spain," Fujiko said staring at Megan. "Well he must have got a flight from Germany," Goemon said staring at the beeper in Megan's hand. "Crap, that only bought us 4 hours, it was supposed to be 12 hour delay," Lupin said. "That must be some engineer crew," Jigen said. "But that plan was full proof!" Megan said typing at her computer. She pulled up a video feed of Lupin, Jigen, and her at the airport outside the airplane going to Spain. Megan kicked one of the plane tires, it popped, leaving Zenigata's only flight option to Germany only, and then he'd have to find a flight. "Uh, just out of curiosity," Goemon began to ask, "how'd you get that tire to pop by just kicking it?" "That makes you feel safe doesn't it," Megan said giggling. Jigen's eyes popped out from underneath his hat. "Uhh…. I won't ask," he said. "Well guys it appears we have the plan down so, why don't we go have dinner before Pop's gets here?" Lupin said heading for the door. "Sure," everyone answered. It was late before they all got back from dinner. Pops was searching around the entire city for Lupin by using a picture he had. "Well I must admit that was pretty good," Lupin said as they walked down the street. "Huh, hey Lupin look who just stopped by," Jigen said staring up the street. Lupin looked, "WHAT IT"S POPS!" Lupin screamed. Zenigata looked up the street to see 5 people walking towards them. Lupin was in a cleverly designed disguise mask and all. Zenigata watch the 4 pass by, he didn't even recognize them. He looked beside him to see a girl with black hair that looked Mexican walk by. "Uh, excuse me. I'm inspector Zenigata of Interpol police," Megan knew what he was gonna ask. "Do you know where the police head quarters are?" Zenigata asked. Megan looked surprised, not the question she was expecting. "Uh, oh yeah, me llamos es," Zenigata tried to speak Spanish, but it was obviously not his main language. Megan decided to play along. "Ke?" she said sounding confused, she was about to burst with laughter. [For those who don't know I think 'ke' means what in Spanish] "Never mind," Zenigata walked away. "I hate Spain," he muttered. Megan caught up with Lupin and the gang. They all burst out in laughter. They took off their masks. "Oh god that was funny!" Megan said holding her side exploding with laughter. "Poor Pops, he must feel so lonely," Lupin laughed and finished taking off the wig and mask. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Goemon said to Megan. "I don't," she answered. "Do you even speak any foreign languages?" Fujiko asked. "Japanese and German is all," Megan said taking the wig off. Zenigata suddenly rounded the corner. "A-HA! I knew it was you Lupin I could sense you from a hundred miles," Zenigata said whirling handcuffs in his hand. "Then why did you ask around to every person from here to the border if they've seen me?" Lupin asked. "Shut up you, I finally got you cornered," Pops yelled angered. "They let you pass the international inspection with those?" Megan said staring at the hand cuffs. "Grr….YOU'RE ALL MINE!" Zenigata dived for Lupin, but he dodged Pops who hit a bench. "Uh, SEE YA!" Megan said running after Lupin who had almost got to the hotel already. Jigen, Fujiko, and Goemon ran chased after Lupin. "COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!" Pops screamed chasing them all down. People stared at Zenigata, they of course all thought he was mad.


	10. Preperation for the heist

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES ****CH.**** 10**

Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it's taking me a while I had finished 3 chapters, and then Hurricane Charley struck FRYING MY FRIGGN COMPUTER!!!!....thanks for the reviews…..

Zenigata was breathing heavily as he tried to catch up with Lupin and the others. "Curse you arthritis," he said finally stopping at what seemed to be hours later. Lupin stopped and looked behind him. "Looks like we lost him," he said and everyone stopped. Megan was the only one who seemed like she could run another 3 miles. "I thought he'd never stop," Fujiko said collapsing onto a bench. "He sure does hate you Lupin," Megan said giggling. "Uh, where exactly are we any way," Jigen said looking around. "Do you even care," Goemon asked looking at Jigen who sat on the bench. "No not really just wondering how far we are from civilization," he said and laughed while lighting up a cigarette. Megan leaned up against a light pole and put her hands behind her head. "Smoking's bad for you ya know," Megan said looking at him. "Thanks mom," he remarked hating the kid's comments. "Hey it's getting dark we should walk back, after all we have a big day tomorrow," Lupin said looking at the darkness that approached them. "Damn them all they're probably laughing at me right now," Zenigata said sitting on a bench looking at the sky. "There's something about Lupin that just doesn't seem right these days….probably about to steal some other priceless artifact….and what's with that kid….she seems normal why is she with them…..is she another one of their gang…is that what Lupin's resorted too….small children to do his dirty work….and what was up with what she---," but before Pops could finish he caught a sight of someone standing beside him. "I'm not small you know, and I'm not a kid," it was Megan standing there, hands behind her head right in front of the one who was after and the only four people she knew. "WHAT HEY YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" he said quickly whipping a hand cuff out of his trench coat. Megan smiled. "You know if I were to run, you'd never catch me," Megan said smirking evilly. "Besides why bother I'm sure you have better stuff to do then to chase Lupin anyway," Megan said. "LUPIN IS A WANTED CRIMINAL! AND WHO SAYS I WOULDN'T CATCH YOU!" Zenigata said leaping towards Megan. She dodged him. "Just you wait until I find out who you are, I'm sure you're family is worried," Zenigata said trying to get a lead on who she was, you can't put out a wanted poster of just someone's picture. Megan let out a small laugh. "I told you I don't have a family and the name's Megan," she said and sprinted off into the dimly lit alley way next to the bench Pops was sitting on. Zenigata wasn't surprised that Lupin had found this kid. "He has a knack for picking the most unique people," Zenigata heaved a sigh, she was right he'd never be able to catch her. The next day everyone met in the hotel room for the final preparation for the robbery. "Okay everyone Pablo should be leaving in 20 minutes so we have just enough time to get there right before he leaves," Lupin said and began digging through a bag he had with him. He threw a walkie-talkie at Megan. "Contact us through this, are you sure you know what to do?" he asked. "Ask me that again and it might be your last," Megan caught the walkie-talkie smiling. "Okay well we know what to do then, come on guys," Lupin said and Jigen, Lupin, and Goemon ran down to the street in their car and drove off. Megan turned on her laptop. Fujiko watched her until she got bored and left without saying anything. Lupin pulled up to the deserted street 23 minutes before the running of the bulls started. Jigen pulled out the walkie-talkie and tossed it to Lupin. "Can you hear me," Lupin said speaking into the microphone. "Wow the 15 mile radius wasn't kidding, and I thought these were cheap," came a voice through the speaker. "Kids," Jigen said. "Ok they should be getting the new code about now try and see if you can pick up their frequency," Lupin said talking through the microphone. Megan picked a small HAM radio and tuned in the frequency. Megan wasn't talking to Pops for nothing, she actually was planting a transmitting device to the telephone antenna when she saw him. Megan turned the knob until she heard a voice from the small radio. Some one was giving out a code. "Okay the code is 45-67-902," Megan said into the walkie-talkie. "Gotcha," Lupin said. The guys watched as a limousine pulled up and Pablo and some guys stepped into it, after the men stepped in the limo pulled off. "Okay guys show time," Lupin said smirking.


	11. Cameras, money, and guards

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES ****CH.**** 11!**

**Message from Himino: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! No I didn't add this obligatory message for that…as you can see, I'm mad . …well I've just received word that another hurricane is headed my way…STRAIGHT FOR ME!!! so my power will most likely go out…so I'm trying to update frantically…so sorry if I don't update after the hurricane hits!**

Lupin watched as Pablo's limo pulled off into the next block. "Okay get ready to go," Megan said through the walkie-talkie. At the hotel Megan was typing frantically on her computer. "Ok….GO!" she screamed. Goemon broke through the door and attacked the 2 guards so they lay unconscious. Jigen made the guards looked like they were still awake by propping them on their chairs. "Well there goes one obstacle," he said. "I'm almost disappointed, they didn't put up a fight at all," Goemon said. Lupin chuckled, "well all the more easier for us." "Okay go 10 steps forward you'll see a video camera," Megan said, when they did she turned off the loop to the first set of cameras. "Going into loop mode, wait for it, wait, GO!" Megan said and turned on the 2nd set of cameras feed. Lupin continued walking until he saw the third set of cameras that were right before the safe. The cameras rotated so they had to be careful. Lupin could hear Megan typing through the radio. "Is it done yet?" he asked. "Don't rush ME!" Megan said. "Oh by the way, you can go now," Megan said. Lupin looked up the video camera with the live feed was almost at him. "Yeee!" he let out a nervous shriek. Jigen chuckled, "I like this kid," he said looking at the pale Lupin. "Shut up," Lupin said through his teeth. They approached the safe cautiously making sure that there were no hidden alarms. "Would you hurry up," Megan said through the radio. Once they got to the safe they squatted down so they faced the lock. "Okay turn off the safe alarm," Lupin said to Megan. They waited, yet still no response. "Uh, today," Jigen said through the radio. "Hang on a minute…," Megan said. "We don't have a minute," Lupin said annoyed. "NOW!" Megan yelled. Lupin turned the dial on the safe. Megan leaned back in her chair, now was the easy part. Then on the screen something caught her eye. She looked at the divided panels of the surveillance camera. One of the screens was static. "Oh crap!" Megan said and leaned towards her computer, it was the set of cameras before you reached the safe. She knew she couldn't fix it, it'd be too late, Pablo would suspect something. Goemon heard a noise, he turned around. "The phone is ringing," he said. "WHAT NO WAY HOW COULD," but before Lupin finished, he could hear it too. They couldn't run across to get it the cameras would catch them, but if they didn't answer the phone.... Pablo heard the phone ring for the third time. "Why aren't these bastards answering," he said. "That's it I'm calling the pol-," but before he could hang up, someone picked up the phone. "Hey boss," said the voice of one of his cronies. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU PICK UP SOONER," he yelled. "Sorry boss I couldn't hear ya," said the scruffy voice again. Lupin looked at the phone in front of the knocked out guards. "I don't get it, why'd it stop ringing," he said. "Hey listen to this," Jigen said and tossed Lupin the walkie-talkie. It was one of the cronies' voices coming through Megan's end of the radio. They could also faintly hear Pablo's voice in the background. "WELL ONE OF THE CAMERAS ARE OUT, FIX IT!!!" they heard him scream. "Yeah I hear ya boss," the guard's voice said. "Lupin you guys have to reconnect the wire now!" Megan said through the radio. "What I don't know how to do that," Lupin said.

**Message from Himino: sorry to cut it a little short the hurricane's still a coming…. ****I'm travelin to ****Georgia**** so…I'll try to finish the next chapter before I leave…. I hope we still have power…. -Himino**


	12. Getting away from Pops

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES ****CH.**** 12**

**Sorry to not update for a while school's been rough and things have happened but the next 4 ch. Will be up so soon thanks for the reviews! -Himino**

"WHAT," Megan screamed through the walkie-talkie. "What do you mean you don't know how to fix it!" she said. Lupin looked around frantically, a picture of Pops holding handcuffs flashed through his head. Jigen was putting on one of the guards uniforms. Jigen grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Which one is broken," he said. "The one just before the safe," she said looking at her computer screen. Jigen went up to it fiddling around with the wires. The image of the room came back. He nodded into the camera. "Alright boss it's all right here," the guard's voice once again came through the walkie-talkie.

Lupin looked relieved. "And I thought you had no fate in that kid," Lupin said.

"Yeah well we were about to be caught," Jigen said. Lupin let out a small chuckle. "Well guys, let's get out of here," he said grabbing the bags of cash they had. They left the building but as soon as they got on the street again they heard a familiar voice.

"YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!" Pops screamed. "Wha—how'd he get here," Lupin said. Zenigata was running down the street with a pair of handcuffs in his hand. Lupin looked around, the running of the bulls was going to start in about five minutes. Then before they could start running, Fujiko pulled up in a car beside them.

"Hurry up hop in!" she said. Lupin and the gang dove in with their bags of money. Fujiko raced off in the car. Zenigata screamed something but the gang was to far ahead to hear him.

"Okay, I can cover the stoplights for the next 20 miles," Megan said through the walkie-talkie.

"Wait how'd you know Pops was coming after us," Jigen said through the walkie-talkie.

"I saw him through the outside cameras," Megan said. But before they could celebrate their escape, they could hear sirens behind them. "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" Megan yelled.

Fujiko sped the car through all the seven green lights….thanks to Megan….leaving PILES of cars behind them. About 10 minutes later they reached the hotel.

"WE DID IT!" Megan screamed smiling and jumping up and down. They poured the money on the beds. It was around 50,000 dollars. Lupin started to divide the money. Megan grabbed about a thousand dollars for herself.

"Hey, why do you get any money," Goemon said.

"One because I helped and SAVED YOUR BUTTS and I'm only taking a thousand so," Megan said stashing her money and making a face at Goemon.

Lupin chuckled, "Well she did help."

"That's right, besides, I need me some new solitaire games," she said smiling.

Zenigata continued to run down the street until he finally stopped to rest when he realized that there was no use to continue running, they were probably going out of the country by now. "DAMMIT LUPIN I'LL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!" he screamed and plopped down on a bench.

Lupin and the gang were at the airport sitting on a bench waiting for their plane to Japan to arrive. "So, this is your last chance there's a flight to Orlando boarding in a half hour," Fujiko said to Megan who was on her computer.

"After all this you really think I'm gonna leave, your either really stupid or just sympathetic," Megan said not taking a glance off her computer screen.

Lupin chuckled, he was beginning to like this kid.


	13. Airplane mystery

**The house of mysteries ch.13**

_Flight 139 now boarding to __Japan_

"That was a quick wait," Lupin said looking up at the large board of airplane routes.

"Not really, it's been a half an hour," Megan said looking at her computer clock.

"Speaking of…..what are you going to do with that thousand dollars?" Fujiko asked.

"What's that have to do with anything, besides why do you care," Megan said playing some kind of space game.

"Well I mean…you need to spend it on something useful," Fujiko said, obviously wanting Megan to get something.

"Like what," Megan said clicking the mouse at an alarming rate.

"Maybe a new outfit?" she questioned.

Megan looked annoyed since she had explained once before that there was no way in hell that she'd get another outfit.

"You can't always wear one thing," Fujiko said.

Megan had a strange look on her face. Lupin watched her for a second, she actually looked ill, but then she had that same grin on her face.

"Not everyone needs to have more than one outfit ya know, less to worry about," Megan said continuing to play her game.

"Hmph," Fujiko looked pissed, although no one was quite sure why….but she was always pissed at something. Fujiko was trying to get Megan to be more like her is what they guessed, or she just couldn't stand the fact that Megan got more money than she did.

Zenigata walked up to the ticket counter of Delta airlines. "I need the fastest route to Japan," he said.

"Our next flight leaves in 30 minutes," the clerk said.

"Yeah whatever," Zenigata said getting the tickets, still mad that Lupin got away.

Lupin and the gang managed to get on the flight, Megan once again managed to snatch the window seat by leaping over the couple in front of them. Jigen was forced to sit next to Megan because Lupin had grabbed the seat next to Fujiko and Goemon had already claimed the aisle seat. Megan actually fell asleep about 15 minutes into the long flight to Japan, but no doubt she'd be up in another five minutes.

Fujiko sat squirming in her seat looking very annoyed.

"What's wrong Fuji-cakes?" Lupin asked after watching her flinch for 15 minutes.

"It's that kid she's got to be hiding something from us, I mean come on a kid like that just can't appear from no where, there's got to be something she's not telling us," Fujiko said practically whispering.

"Yeah you're right, the kid's great and all but, that whole story just doesn't make since, people just don't leave their kids in a huge house alone," Jigen said holding his hat.

Fujiko looked up and saw Megan's backpack that she had packed from her house, she looked at Megan and grabbed the backpack.

"Fujiko what are you doing," Lupin said looking at Fujiko who was un-zipping the backpack.

"There's got to be something in here, a letter, a last name, something," she said and began to dig through past the laptop.

Her hand stopped moving and she slowly brought out what appeared to be a photograph.

Everyone leaned forward as Fujiko unfolded it. The picture was faded beyond repair, if that's what it even was…but there was an address on the back of it. _13R 11U 2D __Magato__Heights_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jigen asked taking the paper.

Lupin copied the message down on a napkin and put it in his jacket.

"Uh-oh, we got company," Goemon said. Fujiko put all the stuff back and threw the backpack into the compartments.

Lupin looked at what Goemon was pointing at, 4 rows ahead was a familiar face, a VERY familiar face…..pop's very familiar face.

**MYSTERY CLIFF HANGER! . ****anyways sorry for the delay, school's a bitch and I can barely do anything in my spare time WITH ALL THESE INTERRUPTIONS! I just got a new video game….but please continue to review my series and thanks for your support, I promise i won't leave ya hangin too long!**

**-Himino**


	14. Magato heights

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES CH.14**

"What are we going to do now," Fujiko said.

"Think fast buddy," Jigen said as Zenigata got up from his seat and began to head their way, still un aware that he was 5 feet in front of his nemesis.

Lupin began to look like he was about to faint when Pops stopped walking, he was just asking a stewardess for some coffee. Lupin let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that was a close one," Megan remarked, everyone seemed to jump at the sound of he voice. "What's wrong, did I miss something."

"No you just scared us is all," Fujiko said.

Megan got down her backpack, but to everyone's relief, she just took out her laptop. Lupin reclined in his chair.

Fujiko was right there's definitely something strange about Megan, her clothes are what's incredibly strange, but there was something else that Lupin just couldn't grasp about her…..but before he could think anymore….he fell asleep.

When Lupin finally woke up the gang had had several close calls with Zenigata, one where Megan actually had to throw gum on the floor to try to stop him from coming this way, Zenigata was very impatient when it came to long airplane flights and liked to roam around the airplane.

_We will be approaching our destination within the hour, will all electronic devices and cellular phones please be turned off at this time, the captain is now turning on the seated button will all passengers please return to their seats. _

"Thank god," Megan said slumping in her seat, since she was awake through the Zenigata-filled part of the flight, she was about to strangle someone if he got up again. She looked pretty annoyed.

"So…how was your night?" Lupin said chuckling like he always does.

"Don't even ask," Megan said propping her head up against the window.

When they landed, the group made sure Pops was off the plane before they stood up. Lupin told the gang to get a cab and he'd catch up, he was going to look into their next heist. Once the gang had gotten into a cab, Lupin hurried to a travel agency to look for Magato Heights. The person didn't know where it was so she led him to a computer. Lupin searched for the place and eventually found it, it was in the U.S.

Lupin walked back to their house on the out skirts of town where no one knew the road nor bothered to go up the hill that led to the house, which was like a mini-mansion.

When he walked in he was greeted by an anxious looking Fujiko.

"So, did you find anything," she said practically leaping on him when he walked in the door.

He looked around making sure that Megan really did go out to walk around Tokyo.

"Yeah, it's some place in the states," he said sounding some what disappointed yet curious.

"Well that helps a lot," Jigen said.

"I had the lady book a flight for the US that leaves tomorrow evening, I thought it would be less obvious if only 2 of us go," Lupin said placing the tickets on the counter. "I didn't figure out what those numbers meant," he said taking out the napkin. _13R 11U 2D __Magato__Heights_

"Who knows, we'll never know until we go," Fujiko said.

"I think the two should be Lupin and Jigen," Goemon said. "After all someone needs to stay behind that can keep Fujiko from going over the edge," he said smirking.

"AND JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Fujiko said.

"Nothing I just said you might do something too drastic," Goemon said.

Lupin knew Goemon was normally always right, so he agreed.

Zenigata worked his way through the crowded streets to headquarters.

"Maybe I should get something to eat on the way," he said. "I've really been hungry for a cheeseburger lately," he said looking up, but his thoughts of food escaped him when he saw Megan staring in the window of a shop up ahead.

"HEY YOU, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" he screamed, he thought he saw Megan look up but a crowd of people began to swarm by and he lost her, by the time he got up to where she was standing she had already left. Zenigata looked inside the window where she was looking, it was a clothes store.

The next day Lupin and Jigen left for the airport, Megan just assumed it was preparation for the next heist, so she wasn't worried. Jigen and Lupin stepped out of the cab.

"So what are we going to do when we find this place," Jigen said.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Lupin said.

Their flight was a normal flight, nothing interesting or exciting, it was actually kind of boring. When they arrived at the airport they got a cab and told the driver to drive to Magato Heights, after driving for about an hour he stopped and Lupin looked out the window.

"Are you sure this is the right place," he asked looking at the sign on the entrance.

"Yup, that'll be $29.50," the driver said.

As the cab pulled away, Jigen and Lupin looked up, they were standing in front of a cemetery.

**DON DON DON! Anywhoo I managed to knock off 2 chapters in one night hurray for me! but I must cut this one short for I am tired and need to sleep. And no she's not a zombie and no shes not an alien or a dead person SO STOP THINKING IT!!! I'll update soon!**

**-Himino**


	15. Sister?

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES CH.15**

Megan was at a stand up noodle bar at least 4,000 miles away from Lupin and Jigen. Goemon watched from a near by street corner.

"Do you think she suspects anything," Fujiko asked Goemon who now stood up to get a better view.

"To tell you the truth I came here to eat until I saw her," he said as his stomach growled.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT IF SHE'S ON TO US!" Fujiko screamed slapping him. Goemon sighed, and he thought Megan was the one who'd get followed by Fujiko.

Lupin continued to look at the napkin, then at the sign, then at the napkin, but the words didn't seem to change any so he slowly opened the gate.

"Are you sure you copied down the right address," Jigen asked walking through the gate.

"Positive, but I still don't get what this message means," Lupin said studying the napkin.

Jigen looked around the cemetery. He looked at the napkin again.

"Hey what if it means, 13 right, 11 up, and 2…..2 diagonal," he said pointing.

Lupin looked at the napkin. "You know you maybe right," he finally said and they began to walk.

Jigen and Lupin were going up the hill, both looked really curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Ok, that's 11 up," Lupin looked in front of him. The men both looked at each other.

"1….2…," they slowly walked. They were at a grave, both were almost afraid to look down.

They both looked slowly down on the grave at the same time.

Lupin and Jigen's eyes grew big in shock they both found themselves gasping.

Fujiko disappointed in Goemon's stealth walked slowly down the street. She walked into a clothes store, she might as well spend her cash now while she had nothing better to do. She walked in the store, only to find herself rushing out. Megan was in the store looking at clothes.

"But I thought she said," Fujiko murmured remembering the incident at the airport.

Fujiko couldn't help but smile at the fact that Megan was doing the exact opposite of what she said. Fujiko watched through the store window, but she still couldn't help but think how Lupin and Jigen were doing.

Lupin fell to his knees in front of the grave. There was no name on the grave only a picture. The picture however, was the perfect image of Megan. The only thing different was that her hair was in a pony tail and looked a bit longer, but besides that, it was flawless.

Lupin and Jigen ran from the cemetery, there had to be someone who could tell them who that grave belonged to.

As they were running they say a small building up ahead, which must have been the manager of the graveyard. They ran up to it and opened the door. Inside an old man was sitting at the counter.

"Can I help you," he said smiling.

Lupin went up to the counter. "That grave up there with just a picture, who's is it…how long has it been there," he said out of breath.

"Oh you mean that girl, that's been there for at least 4 years now. I'm not quite sure of that one's story…. I now this though, she had a sister…I think her sister was 4, 6 years younger than her…I'm not to sure," he said thinking hard.

Lupin tried to listen but he was growing impaitient.

"I do remember her and her sister looked so much alike, if they weren't years apart from age, you'd swear they were twins," he continued. "When the young one would reach a certain age, she'd look almost exactly like her sister did at that age, it was kind of weird," he said.

"What was her name," Jigen asked.

"I'm actually not to sure on any of their names," he said. "But I do remember that the younger one was 10 when her sister died," he said.

"Are you sure you can't remember how she died," Lupin said hoping for an answer.

"It's not that I can't remember, it's just that I was never told," he said.

"The only living relative was that girl and she didn't give us a name or anything," he said sounding disappointed.

"Thanks," Lupin said he and walked out of the office, Jigen followed him.

"Oh wait I do remember something!" Jigen and Lupin quickly turned around.

"That girl her name was Megan! Yes! She was here for about a month after her sister was buried!" he said snapping his fingers. "I over heard her say her name one day," he said. "I hope that helped you," he said.

"Yeah…it did," they said and walked out.

Lupin and Jigen got a taxi to the airport and got on the next flight to Japan, they never talked through the whole flight.

Lupin was beginning to understand how Megan took care of herself…it wasn't her...it was her sister.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WRITING FAN FICS AT AN ALARMING RATE! Anywoo I'll update soon**

**-Himino**


	16. Back to Tokyo

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES CH.16**

Lupin and Jigen arrived at the Tokyo airport to see that Fujiko was already waiting for them. They approached her grimly.

"So what was it did you find anything out?" she asked eagerly.

Lupin looked up, "yeah…..let's get out of the airport though."

They arrived at the car, which Goemon was already seated in.

"Where's the kid," Jigen said.

"She's still researching for that diamond information you sent to her," he said.

Finally after an hour of driving around looking for a restaurant Fujiko spoke.

"Hey you guys look really down, was it something bad?" Fujiko couldn't wait any longer to hear, so they found a restaurant and walked in, after they sat down Lupin began to tell them what they had found out.

"Well…it's kind of……bad," he said trying to find the words.

Fujiko leaned in listening.

"Well Magato Heights is a cemetery….and that was a code on the napkin to a certain grave," he said stuttering remembering the incident.

"WHA----," Fujiko gasped. "Who's grave was it!"

"Well all that was on it was a picture….a picture of…well….take a look," Lupin pulled out a picture he took of the grave, Fujiko became pale and the whole table looked like they were about to die.

Lupin explained the story of what happened, and told them what the grave keeper said.

"That's----That's horrible," Fujiko said.

"It is truly a sad fortune indeed," Goemon said.

"But then what I want to know is why didn't----," Fujiko began to say.

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US," they all finally finished.

"Because you didn't ask," came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around, yet they were almost afraid to.

Sure enough sitting at the table behind them eating a plate full of sushi was the exact person they were just talking about, Megan.

"WHA---… but YOU AND IT---," Fujiko stammered pointing at the picture.

"It's okay, I knew you had taken it from the very beginning," Megan said. "I told you I never sleep," she finished.

"I got to hand it to ya kid your pretty damn good at this sort of thing," Jigen said.

**Okay I'm aware I haven't finished this chapter, but my computer crashed and I only managed to retrive this so….it's been crashed for a while and as of now…it's still not working well….but I don't care here's the short unfinished 16th chapter.**

**-Himino**


	17. WHite Christmas

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES CH. 17**

**Himino here again thanking everyone who has been reading my stories…..sorry for the late chapter…first my PC breaks then school….CURSE YOU GEOMERTY! But here's my next chapter!**

"So let me get this straight…you knew we took that from your bag from the very beginning…and yet you never have tried to stop us," Fujiko was confused.

"What do you mean 'we'," Goemon said.

"Oh come on guys you know you wanted to know what was up with this girl just as much as I do," Fujiko rose from her chair.

"Not really," Lupin mumbled.

"Well I mean that was only why she lived alone…..that's only half of her story….isn't it?" Jigen said and lifted his hat up enough to see Megan.

"Uh-huh…so it's not like it's some kind of lose to the mystery of me anyway," Megan chuckled at the way Fujiko was dealing with this whole situation.

"Anyways…..did you get any information on that diamond," Lupin said completely forgetting about the subject.

"But of course, I am a computer hacker aren't I?" Megan said getting some papers that were on her table.

"The Spegiel Diamant….which means the mirror diamond in English," Megan said passing the papers to Lupin.

"Hmm sounds very interesting, well at least interesting enough for us to steal it," Lupin chuckled.

"It's arriving in Netherlands in about a week, its location has a more German influence though," Megan said looking at the pictures, which looked more like a German town than a Dutch town.

"Well than we have plenty of time to make our way over without rushing," Jigen piped in looking at the flight departure times.

"And that's enough time to make a plan out," Lupin grinned.

**Why good day again….this would originally be the end of the 16th chapter….but because of the stupid computer crashing…it's not….but the next segment would be the REAL chapter 17. But it was going to be put out on Christmas day….but my PC crashed on December 22nd…soooo….here's the Christmas chapter!**

Lupin and the gang had booked flights for the Netherlands that would leave the following morning. They had only three days left until the big heist and Fujiko was extremely eager to leave Tokyo, but Lupin was concerned about Megan, even though she seemed okay with the whole unveiling of her sister, she hadn't said much to them since then and hasn't been present around the hide-out lately.

"Hmmm," Megan was looking through a store window pondering over something. After a while of standing there a worker came outside.

"Can I help you with something," she asked.

"Hmmm, actually you can," Megan answered, and even though it was forty degrees outside she still had on her same blue tank top and normal clothes as though it was in the middle of summer.

"CRAP! I KNOW YOUR PLANNING SOMETHING LUPIN!" Zenigata was eating a cup of ramen looking through a bunch of international newspapers on his desk trying to find a perfect heist that Lupin would attempt.

"Inspector," a young man came through the door. He actually wasn't young, but hey all old people think anyone younger than 40 is young.

"Yeah what do you want," Zenigata said tossing aside his paper from Egypt.

"We just got this paper in from Germany about an expensive diamond," he said feebly taking out the paper.

"WhaLET ME SEE THAT!" Zenigata grabbed the paper from the boy's hands and looked at the cover.

"Hey you, what's this say," Zenigata demanded pointing to a caption underneath a picture.

"Uhh, let's see…" the man hesitated.

"The famous diamond of Europe known as the mirror diamond will be transported from Italy to it's new home in the Netherlands where it is too be held for the people of the world to see as an offering from Germany," the man was about to go on, but that was all Zenigata needed to hear.

Lupin was in the den at the side of the front doors searching through a sewer map of the Netherlands when Megan came through the front door carrying a large bag.

"Hey what's that you have," he asked looking through the arch doorway into the entrance hall where Megan was standing.

"Oh just another solitaire game I bought," Megan answered quickly.

"Oh hey we're leaving tomorrow morning at seven so if you plan on going any where…don't forget," Lupin said, geesh, he thought he was begging to sound like his mother.

"Of course you think I'd forget when an airplane arrives to take me half way across the world?" Megan answered smugly.

Lupin couldn't help but chuckle at the way she said that, maybe he was wrong, and she seemed to be acting normal after all.

Jigen didn't notice what day it was before he walked by the calendar. "Huh," he glanced at the calendar then at his watch which also told the date.

"NO WAY!" he exclaimed, he had failed to realize that it was Christmas eve and they haven't done anything to celebrate so far, which was surprising because just last year they had stolen a bottle of wine from a jet to celebrate.

He walked over to where Lupin was stationed looking at some kind of brochure.

"Hey man do you know what day it is," Jigen said.

"The…." Lupin hesitated while he checked his watch. "Twenty-thirHOLY CRAP IS IT THE 23RD ALREADY!" he said staring at his watch to make sure it wasn't broken. He had completely forgotten to get Fujiko something.

"You think we should have gotten the kid something…..you know…for helping us and all," Jigen muttered, still not admitting that he actually liked Megan's presence.

"I don't know….. she doesn't seem to be the type that's into stuff like holidays," Lupin said in deep thought, and then he remembered the bag that she had earlier.

"But she did have something with her earlier, but she just said it was a game of solitaire," he finished and contemplated the idea that she may have been lying.

"Well, I mean I suppose that she's used to not getting anything….since she lived alone for so many years," Jigen said scratching his beard.

"How late do you think the stores stay open?" Lupin asked grabbing his coat.

Jigen didn't hear him; he was already out the door and busy getting the keys to his car.

Zenigata was at the Interpol headquarters, it was late and everybody had already gone home for the night, I mean after all it was Christmas Eve. He was walking among the many desks to his own when he saw something was on it. It was a package.

"Eh?" Zenigata did not know what it could have been, the building was vacated and he just left to grab a cup of coffee. He carefully picked up the package. There was a red ribbon around it that had a tag attached to a note. It read: _To: Pops From: Megan._ Zenigata expected something fishy and opened the letter.

_Dear Pops,_

_I got this for you because you always wear that same old trench coat, I mean come on, at least I don't have raspberry stains all over my outfit, well anyways….Merry Christmas!_

_-Megan the PC hacker._

"WHAT WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE"but he opened the package before he could finish and looked inside. It was a trench coat, just like his own, only new, and there were no stitches missing. Maybe that kid wasn't so bad after all. Wait what was he saying she was a computer hacker, and more importantly a member of Lupin's gang. He looked around and slowly put on his new trench coat. The wrapped up his old one and ran off.

Megan smiled from behind a desk she was sitting behind not too far away from Zenigata's. She had watched the whole scene. Megan began her walk through the dimly lit alley to the hide-out. She couldn't help but laugh wondering what Pops would do when he saw her next time.


	18. Christmas at the Lupin mansion

**THE HOUSE OF MYSTERIES CH. 18**

Megan was approaching the mansion when something wet had hit her on the head.

"Huh, is it raining?" Megan touched her head and looked up, there were white specks falling from the sky.

"What is this stuff?" she said looking around. Once she discovered no one was around she held out her hand to investigate. A flake of white landed on her hand and melted into water.

"Is this….snow?" Megan had never seen snow before, she had only heard of it a long time ago. It was falling from the sky like rain, and soon she was covered with a thin layer of snow.

"Hey I wonder…." Megan pondered, then stuck her tongue out and caught a few flake. Megan started running around and laughing like a small child when she remembered what she was doing before she had seen the white sparkling snow.

"This was the first time I've been happy like this in a while," she said to no one and then continued walking on the path that led to the Lupin mansion.

Jigen and Lupin were walking around the shops in Tokyo looking through store windows, trying to think of something.

"Damn, this would be a lot easier with Fujiko," Lupin said.

"She's a girl, she should know what they like," he continued.

"But that kid isn't some normal girl," Jigen muttered putting his hands behind his head.

"Huh," Jigen looked up.

"What is it," Lupin looked up from a window to see what Jigen was staring at, it was snowing.

"Well what do you know? A real white Christmas," Lupin chuckled gazing at the sky.

"I friggin hate snow, too much shoveling," Jigen muttered and continued walking, that's when Lupin saw the shop next door to him.

Megan got to the gates of the mansion when she heard a car pull up. Fujiko was just getting back from god only knows where.

"Hey! Megan!" Fujiko waved from the car and hopped out.

"Do you know what today is?" Fujiko said, her face gleaming.

"Uh," Megan thought, but couldn't really remember, it was the 24th wasn't it?

"It's Christmas," Fujiko said smiling, then it came to Megan that it was exactly midnight, meaning it was technically the next day, in other words, it was Christmas.

Megan was brought back to reality when she saw Fujiko move her hands from behind her back.

"What's…" but Megan couldn't even finish her sentence, it was a present, she had never gotten a present in a LONG time.

Megan's face turned red and her eyes began to glitter, she had almost forgot what it was like to get something from someone. Megan opened the present, it was a deck of cards.

"See, now you can play solitaire in the real world too, or play other card games with us too," she said, but Megan was still staring at the cards. The sound of a car engine broke the moment of silence. The two looked up to see Jigen, Lupin, and surprisingly enough, Goemon pull up in a car.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Lupin yelled and jumped out of the car which had presents in it.

"Wow I've never gotten this many presents before," Megan said, and Lupin noticed something, for that spilt moment she sounded like a REAL kid, instead of acting so mature, she was acting like any normal kid; hell Christmas does that to ya!

Everyone exchanged gifts, and as it turns out, Megan had gotten something for everyone too. She got Goemon a sword cleaner and spiritual beads for it, she gave Jigen a fancy bottle of Scotch along with a cool new bottle opener, Lupin got a new wrist watch from her, since his old one second hand stopped moving years ago, and for Fujiko, she got her a pair of emerald earrings.

Lupin was looking at his new watch and watching Megan open her gifts. Goemon had got her a PC chess game, and she was just about to open his and Jigen's present.

Megan tore open the bag to see a golden frame with a picture inside, she took a closer look, it was her sister.

"You know you can't just keep pictures lying around they might get ripped, you lucky it hasn't torn yet," Lupin said smiling. Megan looked at the picture frame and turned it over, it had engraving on the back: '_Merry Christmas Megan From Lupin and Jigen'._ She smiled a deep heart warming smile.

"Thanks guys, Merry Christmas," she said and gave them all a hug.

Megan was wondering around the house a couple hours later while everyone was getting ready for their flight. She opened the door to find an envelope lying on the doormat.

"Hey, is this yours," some guy was standing near the gates in a postal outfit. "Some guy mailed this, but didn't put an address so we just started going to every house around, and I got lost and found this one, up past the woods," the man was about to go on when Megan spoke.

"Yeah it's mine," she said from pure interest of what would be so important. She turned the letter around to see an Interpol seal.

"Hey wait!" she yelled. The man turned around. "Do you know who sent this, if they knew where this place was?" Megan called out.

"I'm not sure exactly, I just got it from another mailman who said to just take it to random places until I found some random place to dump it off," he yelled back.

Megan had a temporary tired look on her face from what the man just said, "Ok, thanks!" she said waving.

Megan stepped inside and opened the letter it read:

_Dear Computer hacker and Lupin Gang,_

_I don't know if this was some kind of inside joke or if you really meant it but either way……THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY I DRESS! This doesn't mean I'm not going to be on your case on your next move….BECASUE I AM! I'll get you and your new little member too! ...wait did I just rhyme? Well I'll expect to see you all soon behind bars!_

_Signed,_

_Zenigata__ of Interpol police_

Megan began laughing hard, "He only wishes he could catch us," she said laughing and stuffed the letter in her backpack.

"Well I have a feeling our next encounter's gonna be very fun," Megan giggled and picked up her bag.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS READY!" Megan heard Lupin call from upstairs. Jigen and Goemon were walking down the stairs with a bunch of suit cases, and as they walked pass Megan towards the door she could have sworn she heard a 'freakin Fujiko' escape from Jigen.

With one last look Megan ran out the door and hopped in the car. "I'm ready," she said.

**NO THAT WAS NOT THE ENDING!**** Anyways I'm back once more from studying and school is almost out so…more will be added soon! -Himino**


End file.
